


terrified

by sinnhoes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Contestshipping, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, false unrequited feelings because they are actually requited but they r silly kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnhoes/pseuds/sinnhoes
Summary: For the writing prompt: I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. Enjoy!!(btw I haven’t posted a fic in YEARS so haha panic mode activated !!)
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	terrified

**Author's Note:**

> For the writing prompt: I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. Enjoy!!
> 
> (btw I haven’t posted a fic in YEARS so haha panic mode activated !!)

May’s laugh is a beautiful thing. Full of warmth and life, never failing to lift even the grouchiest of a person's spirits. Drew didn’t have a conventional sense of humour, still he knew how to make her laugh again and again. 

He loved to see that giggly smile. _Loved_. 

“I think I’m in love with you. And I’m terrified.” he thought to himself. 

Breathless. Weak. Amazed, to a newer extent. It is not how he pictured it. It wasn’t supposed to be so hard, for how could he possibly face thousands of fans and yet feel his chest tightening when May smiles _that_ smile? 

Drew _knew_ what love is, but he never truly experienced the feeling. Sure, he loved many things - but no one quite like her.

“Drew, are you feeling alright?” she asked. “You’re being weird.”

He felt his expression turn to panic and cleared his throat. “Yes, yeah I’m fine. I’m sorry, just tired.”

It was almost painful how much he thought she was blissfully unaware of those feelings. How much he thought he knew those feelings will not be returned. 

May was in love with him, and terrified too. 


End file.
